


secret santa

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Well, I would give you a few guesses, but I'm a tiny bit impatient," Shingen teases. "Your present is me!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy!

_Important, last minute business is just part of the job,_ Emilia tells herself, shaking her head to regain her focus. _Even if it is Christmas Eve!_

The scientist is struggling through a last minute assignment, trying her best to stay on track in spite of the holiday. After all, the sooner she can finish her work, the sooner she can return home to the dinner Shingen promised to prepare for her. 

With their romantic dinner in mind, Emilia works tirelessly until she finally reaches a point where she can leave. With thoughts of what might be awaiting her at home, she leaves Nebula's labs, humming a happy tune with a spring in her step. 

~X~

At first, Emilia's less-than stellar navigational skills would get her lost in the unfamiliar city on an embarassingly regular schedule. But after finally learning her way around, her walk home had been cut down considerably! As she nears the apartment she and Shingen share, she can't help the feeling of excitement swelling within her. Knowing her love of Christmas (and honestly sharing in quite a bit of it after spending so much time overseas) Emilia is sure that Shingen will have planned an excellent evening! 

With an excited greeting on her lips, she opens the door to their apartment. It is certain that she could have never expected what she would find; her husband, wearing skimpy Santa Claus themed lingerie, leaning seductively across a table. Of course, even when dressed as a sexy father Christmas, Shingen kept his gas mask on in lieu of a beard. 

"Merry Christmas, Pumpkin," he says, "I thought you might want to relax a bit before dinner, so I was going to let you have one present early!"

"The mystery of the gift fills me with excitement!" Emilia says, her Japanese coming across a bit stiffly. She quickly realizes that she can safely switch to English, however, since they are alone together. "Sorry, I meant, what kind of exciting gift is it? Though I think I have a guess..."

"Well, I would give you a few guesses, but I'm a tiny bit impatient," Shingen teases. "Your present is me!"

Of course, this not-so-shocking revelation is followed up with a flourish from the cross-dressing scientist. Emilia always appreciated the look of women's clothes on her husband, as weird as that might be, but the incredibly short cut of the skirt, revealing both Shingen's surprisingly shapely thighs and the women's panties he wears beneath, are certainly eye-catching. 

"I think I can already say it's my favorite one!" Emilia says, joking lightly in spite of the heat she feels between her thighs. It never takes much from Shingen to get her like this, especially when it's on the stranger side.

"Oh really? I haven't even gotten to the bonus part yet, either. Imagine that!" Shingen says, his smirk obvious even through his gas mask. "I think your extra present will really blow you away!"

"But if you're my present, what else could there be?" Emilia asks, confused. 

"Well, let's just say I've been waiting for you to get home...very, very patiently!" Shingen says, spreading his arms, before gasping and bringing his hands between his legs with an unmistakable urgency. "In fact, I wondered if I would make it at all!"

"Oh! Ah, is that right?" Emilia asks, his desperate sounds and obvious discomfort driving her need for him ever higher. 

"Yes, Pumpkin, but since this is your present, I wanted you to decide what I do with it!" Shingen says, "And a quick decision would definitely be helpful!"

"Hmmm...wow, this is just such a hard decision!" Emilia says, placing a finger on her chin, as if she were deep in thought. All the while, Shingen wriggles and squirms, the need he feels growing with each second. Of course, these little motions are even more arousing with Shingen's skimpy outfit. Emilia can't help but watch the white puffball on the top of his hat bounce around, as she decides what she wants. 

"Now, Emilia, if you don't decide you know what's going to happen!" Shingen teases. "I put on this nice little outfit for both of us to enjoy, and you surely wouldn't want it ruined, would you?"

"Uhm...well, actually...we could always wash it, right?" Emilia asks, innocently, closing the distance between them. Once she's close enough, she presses a hand against his abdomen, feeling how full his bladder has gotten. 

"Ah, Emilia! That's...that's almost too much! I can't believe you'd be so forward!" Shingen protests, and the pressure Emilia is applying worsens. Suddenly, cries out, as a spurt of piss escapes him. If Emilia had let up then, perhaps Shingen would have been able to regain control. But his wife continued applying pressure, until he lost his control completely. 

The matching red panties he wears slowly darken, as his piss rushes out of him, flowing down his leg. He lets out a strained groan, mixing both pleasure and discomfort. As she watches, Emilia bites her lip, and presses her thighs together. Without any further hesitation, Emilia moves her hand down, feeling between Shingen's legs. Unsurprisingly, her husband is already semi-hard, but at her touch that quickly changes. It's strange, feeling the shape of his erection beneath the delicate, lacy panties Shingen is wearing, especially when they're soaked through from his "accident" but that strangeness only drives Emilia's arousal higher. 

As if sensing this, Shingen slips his hand to her crotch, rubbing against her cunt through the fabric of her pants. "Well, well, well, Emilia! I know you haven't had any sort of accident, yet you've nearly soaked through all the way to your pants!" Shingen teases, causing Emilia to whimper softly. "I know how much you enjoy this type of thing, but still, that's certainly impressive!"

"Shingen," she begins to whine, her arousal plain in her tone, "You enjoy this just as much as I do!"

"Aw, damn, you've figured me out! Aren't you a clever girl?" Shingen teases, his hand slipping beneath her pants, then her panties. "I think being so clever should get you a little reward!"

Emilia matches his efforts, moving her hand beneath his soaked lingerie, touching the heat of his erection, and stroking him slowly. "If we're being rewarded for being clever, then you deserve this!" she says, grinning with excitement. 

"Did I say clever? Nevermind that, you're downright devious!" Shingen mutters, after a strained gasp as Emilia pumps her hand up and down. As each works to pleasure the other, they move beyond words, and begin to shift their positions. Each works to undress the other, though Emilia only removes Shingen's panties, and Shingen pushes Emilia onto the bed behind her. 

Once he has her in position, beaming up at him lovingly, excitement burning in her yellow eyes, Shingen positions himself, pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance. 

"Please," Emilia whimpers, finding her voice only to ask him to continue. Without waiting for further encouragement, Shingen presses into her, easing himself in slowly. Immediately, her legs wrap around him, and he feels her hands on his back, her nails digging through the soft fabric of his lingerie. This feeling, even on bare skin, drives Shingen wild, yet something about feeling it through his clothes makes it all the better, and with an almost involuntary jerk, he's pushed himself in completely.

The two simply stay, locked so closely together, for a moment, both savoring the feeling of their union. Though this moment drags out like a knife, it isn't long before they break, and Shingen begins thrusting in and out, fucking her, desperately trying to find the rhythm that works best for them tonight. 

With all of their experience; it doesn't take him long. Emilia reaches up, her hand shaking as he fucks her, and strokes the plastic of his gas mask, whimpering softly as Shingen's efforts threaten to overwhelm her. Of course, as she desperately clings to her senses, striving for just one more second of this pleasure before she comes, Shingen gives out. 

With a final thrust and a muffled groan, Shingen comes inside of her, filling her with the warmth of his come. The sudden, unexpected climax is enough to push Emilia past her limit, causing her to come mere seconds after him, her voice growing higher in pitch as she's finished off. 

Shingen collapses on top of her, and the two quickly settle in to a more comfortable position. 

"Well, pumpkin, was that a nice early present?" Shingen asks. 

"Of course! It makes me really excited for whatever you have planned tomorrow, dear!" Emilia answers, and Shingen only chuckles in response.


End file.
